


Chocolate

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dany's got a huge crush on Nico, but he's too scared to do anything about it. Luckily he gets a little bit of help to push him in the right direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micaelarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaelarose/gifts).



Dany ran around the pitch, chasing the ball as he tried to keep his focus on the game, but he couldn't keep his eyes off Nico.

He'd tried to tell himself that he wasn't interested, but every time that he was near he found it hard to concentrate, mesmerised by his smile.

At least the game was for charity, and the exercise gave him an excuse to look flustered.

By the end of the match he was smiling, and one of the assistants gave him chocolate. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd had a treat like that, even the summer break had seen him being good.

Dany couldn't keep the smile off his face as he tucked in, and it made facing the media a little easier, although having Carlos by his side through it all helped a lot.

He was offering Carlos a chocolate when he caught sight of Nico in his peripheral vision, trying not to make it obvious that he was watching him.

A flicker of a smile crossed his face, but it was wiped off when he saw Nico leaning in to kiss Carlos. It wasn't an actual kiss, not with all the cameras about, but Dany felt the jealousy flare up.

He would never have expected Nico to be interested in him, and he wasn't surprised that people were attracted to Carlos, he was the loveliest guy, but it still stung.

Dany tried to offer Carlos a chocolate, but he dodged away from him, and Dany felt sad. Even when everything had seemed bleak this year, he'd always had Carlos, his best friend.

But he wasn't even sure if that was true anymore.

He chatted to the media, glad that he had something to distract him from the pity party, and he headed back to the changing room with a clear head.

Carlos was his friend, and he would be happy for him no matter what.

Dany strolled in to see Nico and Carlos whispering to each other, and he felt his heart sink. The second that they saw him they both scurried apart, Nico heading for the showers as Carlos hurried to get dressed, throwing on his team shirt over his still damp body.

Water was running in the background, the faint wisp of steam filling the changing room. Dany was torn between just heading back to the hotel and sharing the communal showers with Nico.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, Dany was still staring into space, his thoughts taking over as he nodded.

Carlos came in for a hug, the smell of his deodorant was musky and overpowering, and Dany ended up coughing.

"I'm fine, I've got chocolate." Dany offered Carlos one, and he ate it from his fingers, sticking his tongue out as he patted Dany on the shoulder.

"I'll see you back at the hotel?"

"Sure, I'll see you later." Dany watched as Carlos wandered out, the door clattering behind him and leaving him alone with Nico.

He ate the last chocolate, the sugary rush giving him the confidence to head into the showers, his heart racing as he tried to make sure that he didn't stare at Nico.

Thankfully the steam was building up, and that made it less awkward, but there was just three showers lined up against the wall, and Nico was standing in the middle one, forcing Dany to have to shower next to him.

The metal of the tap felt warm, and Dany focused on that rather than Nico's very naked body that was so close to him he could see everything. Dany let out a groan as the hot water ran over him, the temperature bordering on scalding, and he was glad that his pink skin hid his blushing.

"Are there any of those chocolates left?" Nico's voice was soft, as though he was trying not to startle Dany.

Dany shook his head, he hadn't thought about leaving one for Nico, and a blush crossed his cheeks. "No, sorry, I just ate the last one."

Nico made a little sound, Dany couldn't tell if it was good or bad, it was strangely neutral. Dany wiped the water out of his face, slicking his hair back as he looked up at Nico to see if he could work out what the noise meant.

He saw Nico staring at him, his intense gaze made Dany feel like a spotlight was being shone on him, and he didn't know what to say.

Nico stroked the side of his face, and Dany nuzzled against it, the slight scratch of his beard like sparks of electricity against Nico's delicate touch. The warmth of the water made everything seem more sensual, and Dany felt his lips part, Nico's face now level with his as they stared at each other.

Dany reached out to rest his hand on Nico's hip, inching closer as Dany's chest heaved, his breathing erratic as Nico leant in for a kiss. He stood frozen for a second, his mind unable to comprehend what was happening, but then it all clicked into place and he relaxed into the kiss, letting Nico take control as he wrapped his arms around Nico's waist.

Nico deepened the kiss, his moist lips felt like heaven against his own, and Dany let out a gasp when his tongue teased its way in, seeking out every last taste of the chocolate. His big hands were tracing the curve of Dany's back, resting on his rear as he trailed his fingers between Dany's cheeks, earning the neediest of moans from him as the kiss got sloppier.

Dany could feel his hard cock pressing against Nico's and he buried his face against Nico's shoulder, kissing and nipping at the skin there as one of Nico's hands reached down to wrap around their cocks. He could feel every twitch of Nico's cock, just the feeling of their cocks pressed together had him gasping and moaning, overwhelmed by the intimacy.

"Relax."

Nico pressed Dany against the cool tiles, the contrast between hot and cold only added to Dany's arousal, and the weight of Nico's body pressed against him kept him upright.

Once Nico started stroking Dany was unable to speak in English, Nico kissing at his slack lips as Dany wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, his moans echoing around as Nico grunted in pleasure.

Dany was gasping for air, trying not to come yet, but it was all so intense, the water splashing over his sensitive skin as Nico picked up the pace, stroking with frantic speed as Dany let his teeth scrape over Nico's shoulder.

That was all that it took to have Nico coming hard, come spilling over his hand as Dany felt the rush of orgasm, the warmth spreading through his body as Nico used his thumb to play with his sensitive tip, leaving Dany weak at the knees as he shuddered with each aftershock.

Nico showered him with kisses, prolonging the feeling of bliss as Dany caught his breath, his vision clearing as he kissed at every freckle on Nico's neck. Dany stayed wrapped up in Nico's arms until he felt steady enough to stand on his own, the water now cool compared to the warmth of his skin.

"Feel good?" Nico was smiling, his big dorky grin that had made Dany fall in love with him.

Dany stroked a strand of Nico's soft hair behind his ear, staring into his pale blue eyes as he tried to talk, but words failed him. He nodded, hoping that the grin on his face would tell Nico everything that he needed to know. Dany was blissfully happy, and he wanted to stay wrapped in this moment forever.

Nico leant in for another kiss, taking Dany's breath away as he reached for the shower gel, washing Dany with gentle yet efficient strokes, leaving him clean and relaxed. He had the biggest grin on his face as he put on a show for Dany, cleaning himself with far more stroking and touching than was required, and Dany felt honoured to have the great Nico Hülkenberg doing this for him.

Dany reached out to hold Nico's hand, his fingers now wrinkled from the water, and they both knew that they would have to go before people came looking for them.

"We should do this again," Nico whispered, and Dany grinned. "Call me sometime?"

Dany wanted to squeal with happiness, and he let out a little squeak as he leant in for another kiss.

"Definitely."

*

Dany headed back to his hotel with a smile on his face, and he was surprised to see Carlos waiting outside his room, looking equally happy.

He rushed to get his keycard, fumbling with the handle as he opened the door, and Carlos followed him inside with a grin on his face.

"How was your time with Nico?" The way that Carlos said it left Dany with no doubt that Carlos already knew what had happened.

"Did you set that up? Is that what the two of you were whispering about?"

Carlos laughed, and Dany knew it was true. He pulled Carlos in for a hug, his fluffy hair tickling his ears as he squeezed him tight.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
